Make It Worth Your While
by melodydean
Summary: A boring party turns out to be not so boring at all. Smut. One-Shot.


**Enjoy!**

„I really don't want to go, Piper..."

„I know, but can't you just try to get over it? Polly isn't that bad, really. I wish you would give her another chance. "

Piper kept on and on at Alex about that party her friend Polly and her husband Pete were throwing at her house. Alex had met Polly before a few times and found her considerably boring and annoying. She knew Polly didn't like her very much either. To be honest, Alex never bothered to be nice to her and constantly calling her by the wrong name on purpose probably didn't help their relationship either.

However, she was Piper's best friend.

"Please, Alex…"

Piper pouted slightly and looked at Alex with big pleading eyes.

"That's not fair, Pipes. Don't look at me with those bambi eyes."

"Please, Alex…I swear I'll make it worth your while…"

Piper's voice suddenly turned seductively low and an alluring smile spread across her face.

Alex raised her eyebrows, wondering what Piper had in mind.

"Yeah? How so?", Alex asked as Piper came over to her and placed herself on her lap, casually stroking up and down Alex's arms.

"Wait and see. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Alex could see that wicked gleaming in her girlfriend's eyes that always showed when she was up to something.

"Soooo? What do you say?"

Her close proximity and the way her stroking hands seemed to bump against the sides of her breasts by coincidence made it very difficult for Alex to say no. Though she tried her best to hide her growing arousal, Piper could tell from how her breath got slightly shallower. She was quite certain her attempts of coaxing Alex into going with her would be successful. To make sure of that she let her lips brush against Alex's and placed chaste little kisses across her cheek up to her ear where she lingered to whisper something not so chaste at all.

"I want you to wear a dress. No tights. You know, for better access. Maybe that black one with the lace on the backside?"

When Piper emphasized her words by softly biting down on her earlobe, Alex couldn't hold back a moan.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes", Alex answered, her voice thick with lust.

"Great! I'm going to get ready. You should too, we have to leave in about an hour."

With that Piper stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a very hot and bothered Alex sitting on the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to collect herself again. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she realized how helpless she actually was when it came to Piper and her enticing and sometimes surprising antics.

During the next hour, Alex repeatedly tried to convince Piper to cancel on Polly and get it on there and then, but Piper proved to be as stubborn as usual and wouldn't give in.

Therefore, Alex resigned to her fate and got dressed. She decided to wear the dress Piper had suggested and paired it with black strappy heels. She let her hair fall on her shoulders in loose curls and put on her signature make up – black eyeliner and red lipstick.

Piper put on a dark navy dress that clung tight to her body, accentuating her curves in all the right ways and showing off her long, toned legs. Piper knew that Alex loved that dress on her – though she had reasons to believe that she loved it even more when she could take it off her.

As they went down the stairs of their apartment to get to the cab Piper had called, Piper made sure to walk behind Alex.

"Are you staring at my ass?"

"How could I not?"

Alex shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes. They entered the backseat of the cab and Piper told the driver Polly's address.

After a few minutes of driving, Piper took Alex's hand. She slowly stroked her palm with her thumb before she guided their entangled hands on Alex's thigh. She placed Alex's hand flat on her bare skin and put hers on top of it. She let a few seconds pass and then started to move Alex's hand up and down her thigh. She watched closely at how Alex reacted as she realized what Piper was doing. Her eyes fluttered close and she immediately felt heat rush through her body. Piper leaned over to her and attached her lips to her neck while her hand continued to lead Alex's across her soft skin. Alex bit on her bottom lip to refrain from moaning as she felt Piper's tongue dart out of her mouth, licking at her neck between kisses. Piper inched Alex's hand further upwards, slightly pushing up her dress. Alex pressed her thighs together for she was sure she would not be able to keep herself together if Piper moved her hand between them. Piper chuckled softly as she noticed Alex's muscles tensing.

In the beginning of their relationship Alex had always been the one in control, the one who teased and taunted, but Piper gradually found herself enjoying taking the lead and she knew Alex did, too. Piper knew exactly which buttons to push to reduce her girlfriend to a hot mess, begging for relief.

Piper tried to push Alex's legs apart but she only pressed them harder together.

"Open up", she whispered against Alex's skin.

"Pipes…" Alex's voice was weak. She cursed herself for letting Piper persuade her to go to that goddamn party instead of fucking her through their whole apartment. However, she was very aware of how much Piper enjoyed this and if she was being honest, so did she.

"Open up", Piper repeated, this time more demanding and followed by a soft bite on Alex's neck. Before she could bring her free hand up to her mouth to muffle it, a throaty moan escaped Alex's lips. She briefly noticed that the cabdriver gazed at them every now and then through the rearview mirror, but frankly, she didn't care.

She spread her legs the tiniest bit, but it was enough for Piper to jam their hands between them. Alex felt the pleasure, that was captivating her entire body, grow and wasn't able to put up much resistance as Piper pushed her thighs further apart. Piper continued to guide Alex's hand across her thighs, higher and higher. Both of them could feel the heat radiating from in between her legs.

Piper rested their hands very close to the source of that heat and moved Alex fingers so they teasingly stroked that silky patch of skin. She raised her head to whisper in her ear.

"I bet you're already really, really wet, aren't you?"

As if Piper's dominant behavior, her sexy as fuck dress and the way she made Alex touch herself while holding all control of the how, where and when of those touches weren't enough, no, she had to make Alex even more insane with desire by saying things like this to her.

Before Alex could even try to answer, they were pulled out of their little game by a slight cough.

"We reached our destination", the cabdriver told them.

"Too bad…", Piper whispered while pulling her hand away from Alex's. She got her girlfriend's dress back in order and bit down on her earlobe one more time before she paid the fare and hopped out of the car. Alex followed her a few seconds later, trying hard to ease her body temperature back to normal.

The short walk up to the front door of Polly's and house was pure torture for Alex as she could feel her wet pussy rub against the fabric of her panties with every step she took.

Piper rang the doorbell and soon Polly opened the door and led them into the house.

The two best friends were chatting and gossiping about this and that, while Alex tried to refrain from rolling her eyes as she was utterly uninterested in hearing about Polly's marriage with Pete. Her mind wandered back to what Piper did in the cab and she instantly felt the arousal, which she had managed to diminish, come back with full force.

"God, I need another drink", she thought and went to the kitchen to get another beer. Just as she opened the bottle and took a swig out of it, she felt hands resting on her hips from behind.

She turned her head and looked in the Piper's alluring blue eyes. Piper smiled and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips before she began to speak.

"You looked a bit bored and I thought that maybe I could do something to entertain you…" Alex could hear the playfulness and mischief in Piper's voice and felt her blood beginning to boil again.

Alex pulled herself together and hoped her voice would be steady enough to not give away how completely turned on she was.

"I'm sure there are many ways you could entertain me. How about we go back home and you show me?"

"We practically just arrived here, Al. I don't want to go yet. But…would you like a taste of what you'll be getting when we're home again?"

Piper's hot breath against her neck made a shiver run down Alex's spine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Piper didn't wait for an answer. She took Alex's hand and pulled her with her. They entered the bathroom and Piper locked the door behind them. She backed Alex up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Her teeth brushed against Alex's bottom lip and she quickly pushed her tongue inside her mouth, causing Alex to moan.

"You're going to fuck me in Molly's bathroom?", Alex asked out of breath.

"Maybe…" Piper chuckled and caught Alex's lips again in a searing kiss. As she felt Alex's hands roam across her body and grabbing her ass, she pushed them away and held them captured above her head.

"No touching. I said I wanted to entertain you", she whispered and immediately brought their lips together again. Alex arched her body into her girlfriend's, desperately trying to be as close as possible to her. Piper let go of Alex's wrists, trusting her to follow her order.

Alex's vision became slightly blurry as one of Piper's hands started to grope her breasts roughly while the other trailed up and down her thigh, pushing up her dress on its way. She pulled away from the kiss and buried her face on Piper's neck, breathing heavily. She thrust her hips towards Piper as if to say please. Piper smiled and brought both her hands to the hem of Alex's dress, lifting it up agonizingly slow until it bunched at her waist. She let her nails rake across Alex's thighs and felt the slight tremor running through her body.

Suddenly Piper pulled Alex a few steps to the side, positioning her in front of the full-length mirror and continued to stroke her thighs from behind.

"Look at you…You look so fucking hot when you're turned on like that", Piper whispered in Alex's ear. She was intrigued by watching not only Alex's face but her whole body react to her words and actions.

Alex wasn't capable of forming any words, she watched mesmerized as Piper's hands came closer and closer to her throbbing center.

"Seeing you like this makes me so wet", Piper continued and watched as Alex's eyes fluttered close and her lips parted to release small, tortured moans.

Piper grabbed Alex's panties with both her hands, letting her fingers dip beneath them ever so slightly. She knew that by now, Alex was completely hers and she loved it. She loved that she could put her in the state she was in. And she was going to fully enjoy it.

She stilled her motions for a moment, before she yanked Alex's panties up roughly causing them to part her pussy lips. Alex nearly collapsed with a low groan, but was rescued by Piper who put one arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Open your eyes. I want you to watch what I'm doing." Piper's voice was quiet but firm and demanding.

Alex complied and looking at them in the mirror resulted in a new rush of wetness gathering between her thighs. Piper looked at her like a lion would look at his prey. Alex's knees buckled when Piper began to tug repeatedly at her panties causing the fabric to rub against her clit, creating a tantalizing rhythm. Having endured Piper's endless teasing, she was already at a point where this was enough to bring her close to the edge quickly. She forced herself to keep her eyes open, afraid that Piper would stop if she closed them.

Piper noticed that Alex was close and chose this moment to pull down her panties. She bent down and guided Alex out of it. Alex anticipated the moment that Piper would finally touch her where she wanted her, needed her.

But Piper was not ready to give Alex her release, yet. She smiled wickedly as she brought Alex's dress back in an appropriate state.

"What the hell are you doing?", Alex asked, her frustration clearly showing.

"I've decided that I don't want you to come just yet."

Alex couldn't believe it. That was cruel. And evil. And torturous. And also fucking hot.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Not at all. You'll have to be a little more patient. And I'm going to take these."

Piper held up Alex's panties and leaned closer again to whisper in her ear.

"They're so soaked, they're practically useless."

Piper left the bathroom, smirking smugly over her shoulder.

Alex needed several more minutes to calm her breath. Her cheeks were flushed, her pussy was throbbing and her now nonexistent panties made her all too aware of the tremendous amount of wetness between her legs.

She made her way back to the so-called party and saw Piper talking to Polly and a few other women, whose names Alex didn't remember, as if she hadn't been in the bathroom a few minutes ago making her girlfriend crazy with lust and desire.

About three drinks and seemingly endless boring conversations later, Alex was on brink of losing it. Piper had teased her the whole time with little touches and dirty whispers, apparently taking great pleasure out of Alex's growing desperation to get out and off. She pulled Piper a few feet away from the others.

"I'm gonna go now, Pipes. I'm going to go home and then I'm going to do myself what you are obviously not willing to do", she whispered angrily.

Piper knew that this was it. She couldn't push Alex any further. She could see how badly Alex needed to be released. And she wouldn't allow this to happen by her own hands.

"Come with me", she said and quickly disappeared through the living room door.

Without much thinking, Alex followed her and they both ended up in the bathroom once again.

Immediately, Piper pinned Alex against the door, locked it and began to attack her girlfriend's lips with passionate kisses.

"You were very patient…you definitely deserve a reward", Piper mumbled between kisses.

She pulled Alex over to the mirror, positioning her like before. She trailed kisses across Alex's neck and let her hands roam across her body. She started on her hips, continuing to stroke upwards until she reached her breasts. She pushed her hands inside Alex's dress and bra, massaging and kneading Alex's breasts, feeling her nipples harden beneath her touch.

Both women looked into the mirror, finding it incredible erotic to watch themselves. Alex's arousal was almost painful by now. She was close to begging Piper to speed things up a little.

"Now, where were we?", Piper whispered while she withdrew her hands from Alex's chests and let them slide down her sides and thighs. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed it up again.

"Oooh, naughty…you're not wearing underwear", she teased.

"Piper…" Alex's voice was failing as she watched how Piper placed one arm around her waist to press her against her own body. Her free hand cupped Alex's pussy, causing her to moan loudly. Piper let her hand rest there for a moment, feeling the heat radiating from her girlfriend's center and enjoying her attempts to create some friction by pushing her hips towards Piper's hand.

Alex held her breath for a few seconds as she felt Piper move her middle finger through her slick folds. Her finger slipped between her pussy lips, finding an excessive amount of wetness there. Feeling how turned on Alex was made Piper's own pussy twitch with excitement.

Alex's eyes were glued at their reflection. She watched as Piper slid her finger up and down, teasing her clit with delicate touches. She spread her juices all over her pussy, then she withdrew her fingers and brought them up to Alex's mouth, coating her lips with that delicious wetness.

"Suck", she ordered and watched as Alex opened her mouth and eagerly sucked her own taste off Piper's fingers. Feeling how Alex's full lips closed around her digits sent ecstatic waves of pleasure straight to her core and nearly made her forget what she was here for. Alex released her fingers with a small pop and looked at Piper in the mirror, her eyes pleading with her to keep going.

Piper let her wet fingers slide down to Alex's waiting pussy again. She let them circle teasingly around her entrance before she pushed two fingers inside, causing Alex to make a high-pitched scream-like sound.

"You have to be quiet…or we're gonna get caught", Piper chuckled, knowing that the possibility of being heard or getting caught only turned Alex on more.

She started pumping her fingers faster and harder, trying to reach as deep inside of her girlfriend as possible. She had to steady Alex with her free hand, as she was barely able to keep herself upright. They both watched how Piper's fingers went in and out of Alex, drawing out more and more wetness.

Alex let out a frustrated groan when Piper suddenly pulled her fingers out.

"Nooo…don't stop…please."

Piper stepped in front of Alex and smiled at her mischievously. She leaned in closer, so their lips brushed against each other. She stuck out her tongue and softly licked across Alex's lips before she kissed her with passion. Her tongue found its way into Alex's mouth quickly. While kissing her, she slowly pushed Alex backwards until her back made contact with the wall.

Piper pulled away from the kiss and looked at her girlfriend – she was breathing heavily and her eyes were dark with desire.

And Piper knew just the thing that would make her even more aroused, make her even more wet and ready for her, make her even more in need of release.

"Don't worry. I won't let you hanging, but I want you to come on my mouth."

She watched contently as Alex's eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head and wasted no time in getting on her knees in front of the tall brunette.

She could smell her arousal, this earthy, tangy scent she could never get enough of.

"And I want you to watch what I'm doing, Alex. If you close your eyes, I'll stop. Understood?"

Alex nodded and Piper began to kiss her thigh, slowly getting further to where she needed her so bad. She put one of her legs over her shoulder, which gave her a perfect view of her glorious pink pussy. Alex watched without blinking, hardly able to contain herself. Piper let her senses take in everything about Alex – how she smelled, how her hot skin felt against her mouth, how she panted, how her cheeks were flushed and her beautiful eyes looked at her, only her. Finally, she darted out her tongue and licked across Alex's sopping cunt, reveling in her marvelous taste. Alex's pants turned into moans, which encouraged Piper to burry herself deeper between her lover's thighs, showing her what her mouth was capable of. She made broad, firm licks, wanting her taste to fill up her mouth. One of Alex's hands was tangled in Piper's hair while the other roamed across the wall behind her in search of something to hold onto. Piper noticed this and quickly raised her hand for Alex to hold.

They held eye contact the whole time and Piper couldn't help but smirk as Alex's eyes got wider when she started to concentrate her attention on her hard, swollen clit.

Piper flicked it with her tongue, played with it, before she sucked it into her mouth. Her ears were filled with Alex's sweet moaning and the sounds she herself produced while sucking and licking Alex's clit.

Alex squeezed Piper's hand so hard that her knuckles turned white and Piper knew Alex was nearing her climax.

"I want you to come, Alex…I want your pussy twitching against my mouth…I want to swallow every drop you spill for me", she moaned between licks.

Alex couldn't hold on much longer. The turmoil in her stomach was getting heavier by the second, she felt heat spreading through her whole body, she felt her muscles tighten and then she exploded. She tried to be not too loud, but these incredible feelings of pure pleasure rushing through her, made her fail spectacularly.

Piper had to use both her hands to keep Alex from collapsing. She managed to keep her head where it was, continuing to lick up all the deliciousness gushing out of Alex's pussy.

Watching her come, was one of the most arousing things for Piper and she put some extra efforts in the motions of her tongue, trying to push her over the edge once more.

Alex was caught up in a state of pure bliss and ecstasy. She still felt Piper's mouth on her cunt, taking her from her first powerful orgasm straight to a second one, which seemed to hit her even harder. She could feel it taking over her whole body, making her shake and whimper.

Piper gradually slowed down, letting Alex recover from her intense orgasms, before she stood up to wrap her arms around her and kiss her softly.

"Mmmh…you taste like pussy…", Alex said jokingly, still a bit out of breath.

Piper laughed softly and suggested to get going home as she had other things in mind now than catching up with old acquaintances.

As they left the bathroom, they nearly ran into Polly who looked at them with a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

"What the hell? Why were you in there together?", she began to rant and as she took a closer look at them – their flushed faces, their slightly tousled hair and how Alex was tugging at her dress, the penny dropped.

"Oh. My. God. Did you two just fuck in my bathroom?"

Piper tried to deny but Alex wasn't in the mood for discussion or argument, so she took matters into her own hands.

"Well, actually we did. Was nice seeing you again, Holly, but Piper and I have some urgent business to attend to. So, have a nice evening. Bye!"

With that she dragged Piper out of the house and looked out for a cab.

"That was so rude, Alex!", Piper said, but she couldn't help the giggling coming from her mouth.

"I just answered her question and it shut her up. But I will make it up to you once we get home, if you insist", Alex answered and winked at her, before she managed to flag down a cab and they both collapsed into the backseat laughing and kissing like two teenagers.


End file.
